wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jokes
This is a list of voice emote jokes for each race and each gender. These jokes come from using the /silly slash command. ;See also: * World of Warcraft quotes at wikiquote.org. Alliance Dwarf female * "No they're not real, but thanks for noticing." * "My Uncle has brass balls, no really!" * "I give my self a dutch oven pedicure every night, I have no foot fungus at all. My toes are pristine." * "I don't like to be underground. It reminds me of death." * "I like my ale like I like my men: Dark and rich." * "It's like my father always used to say: 'Shut up, and get out.' " Dwarf male * "Ahhh, winter...Yes...Winter..." * "I don't drink any more ... course, I don't drink any less either!" * "I don't have a drinkin' problem! I drink, I get drunk, I fall down. No problem!" * "Oh, I'm a social drinker. Every time someone says, 'I'll have a drink', I say, 'So shall I!" * "I'm having a wardrobe malfuntion! Ooo, there's me hammer." * "I like my beer like I like my women, stout and bitter." * "Hi hooo, hi hooo...ehh...second verse, same as the first." Gnome female * "I apologize profusely for any inconvenience my murderous rampage may cause." * "I've discoverd that getting pummeled by a blunt weapon can be quite painful." * "You know...squirrels can be deadly when cornered." Gnome male * "I'd like to give a shout out to my boys in Gnomeregan. Keeping it real Big T, Snoop Puff and Little Deeds. Ya'll are short, but you're real, baby!" * "I think that last vendor short changed me. Oh, that was a bad one." * "I had an idea for a device that you could put small pieces of bread in to cook, but in the end I really didn't think there'd be much of a market for it." * "I look bigger in those mirrors where things look bigger." * "You know, I really wish I had a garden where I could put a couple of human statues." * "I do hope to find some interesting gadgets around here. I do love tinkering with things." Human female * "Why does everyone automatically assume I know tailoring and cooking?" * "I like to fart in the tub." * "Do you ever feel like you're not in charge of your own destiny, like...you're being controlled by an invisible hand." * "Me and my girlfriends exchange clothes all the time, we're all the same size." * "I can't find anywhere to get my nails done." * "Sometimes, I have trouble controling the volume OF MY VOICE!" * "I can't wait till this quest is done and I can look for another Garibaldi artifact." Human male * "A guy walked up to me and said 'I'm a teepee, I'm a wigwam, I'm a teepee, I'm a wigwam!' and I said 'Relax man, you're too tense!'" * "Cover me! I gotta wizz behind a tree." * "So, I have this idea for a great movie. It's about two gnomes who find a bracelet of power, and they have to take it to the Burning Steppes and cast it into the Cauldron. They form the Brotherhood of the Bracelet. Along the way they're trailed by a murloc named Gottum, who's obsessed with the bracelet, and nine bracelet boogeymen. It could be a three parter, called 'Ruler of the Bracelet'. The first part would be called 'The Brotherhood of the Bracelet', followed by 'A Couple of Towers', with a climactic ending called 'Hey, the King's Back!'" * "A duck walked into an apothecary and said 'Give me some chapstick... and put it on my bill!" * "How does a Tauren hide in a Cherry tree? He paints his hooves red!" * "So, an orc walks into a bar with a parrot on his shoulder. The bartender says 'Hey, where'd you get that?' The parrot says 'Durotar. They've got them all over the place.' " Night Elf female * "No, I have to keep moving at night. Otherwise I might disappear!" * "Oh, look, I'm dancing again! Hope your friends are enjoying the show..." * "Actually, I'm more of a...Morning Elf." * "I think guys just use the Emerald Dream as an excuse to avoid calling me back." * "You know, Wisps are actually pretty useful for personal hygiene." Night Elf male * "I don't mind the Gnomes but I'm always worried about tripping over one." * "Last night I went to an awesome stag party." * "I don't know about you, but I can't understand a thing those Wisps say. I usually just nod." * "You know those Ancient Protectors in Darnasus? They're not that old." * "Who wants to live forever?" * "Is that thing sharp? Could that thing cut me? I'm...not immortal you know." * "Man, I was halfway through the Emerald Dream when I had to pee." * "What? I didn't hear that." Horde Forsaken female * "You don't need deodorant when you don't have any armpits!" * "Yes, they're REAL! They're not mine, but they're real!" * "I'd paint my toenails, if I could remember where they FELL OFF!" Forsaken male * "Roses are gray, violets are gray, I'm dead and colorblind." * "I'm dead... and I'm pissed." Orc female * "Darn, I need a chest wax again!" * "I'm very feminine. And I'll beat the crap out of ANYONE who disagrees!" * "What is 'estrogen'? Can you eat it?" Orc male Tauren female * "One time I laughed so hard I milked all over the floor." * "You know how hard it is to get your groove on with the spirit of your great grandmother watching over you?" Tauren male * "Homogenized? No way, I like the ladies." * "Moo. Are you happy now?" * "Y’know, Tauren are born hunters. You ever see a Tauren catch a salmon out of a stream? It really is quite exciting. You ever see a Tauren stalk a python? 'Course you haven't. That's because Tauren are so good at blending in with their surroundings." * "Here’s the beef!" * "I know it seems strange, but I'm practically a cow, so why am I wearing leather?" Troll female * Da way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but I go through da ribcage! * Strong Hallatosis be but one of my feminine traits. * I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. . * If cannabalism be wrong, I don't want to be right! * I got all this, and personality too. Troll male * "I kill two dwarfs in da morning, I kill two dwarfs at night, I kill two dwarfs in the afternoon, and then I feel alright. I kill two dwarfs in time of peace and two in time of war, I kill two dwarfs before I kill two dwarfs, and then I kill two more." (The Toyes song "Smoke 2 joints", which was covered by Sublime) Category:Silly